1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to sensing systems. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a technique for using mobile code for distributed data fusion in networked sensing systems.
2. Related Art
Networked sensing systems, where each node is equipped with sensors, a processor, and a communication device, have the capability to extract data from the sensors and process the data to monitor the environment in which they are embedded. These systems, once deployed, typically have the potential to serve the current and future sensing needs within a predefined environment.
However, anticipating all possible future sensing applications and/or all possible future sensor types is difficult, if not impossible. As sensing technologies continue to advance, it is virtually impossible to “future-proof” sensing systems to effectively take advantage of the sensing, processing, and communication capabilities of future sensors or to anticipate future sensing applications.